The Stay, A Maid Sama! (Chap 1)
by UsuixMisaki26
Summary: Misaki decides to do all sorts of secret experiments on Usui, while she enjoys her stay at his apartment. Experiment #1, Sexy Tickle Time. This isn't porn, and Misaki is very secluded about her body so don't expect any of that until MAYBE towards the middle. HAPPY READING!


_**CONTENT RATED: MA FOR MATURE ADULTS.**_

**Leave reviews! My first online story of Kachiou wa Maid Sama! ENJOY!**

** Misaki POV**

"Finally done with the suggestions, now to the decoration order schedule..." I breathe tiredly. I sit alone at a student council desk, papers stacked high. "I'm glad Manager allowed me to get off work today. I don't know how I was going to do this and work at the same time." I mutter to myself. I make a sharp glance to the clock that rests besides me. It reads: 8:33 PM, and I watch it click to 8:34 PM in matter of seconds. I smack my lips together, I haven't eaten or drank in hours, so I slide the chair out, and walk over to the other side of the room. In a small bottle, water is filled high. Suzana must've known I'd be here late. I take a quick swallow of water, and the liquid sends a chill down my spine as it soothes my cracked lips. I take another swallow, but I make sure the water washes my lips before it enters my mouth. "Mmm..." I say refreshed. I look out the window now, the street lights show empty roads.

"Ayuzawa," I familiar voice rings emotionless. I jump back, alarmed. When I jump I spill a bit of water on the floor and my school blouse. "O-Oh, Usui. What are you doing here at these hours?" I ask, turning around to see Usui in the doorway. He wears a black button-up shirt with a brown leather jacket and jeans. His hair covers his face, he is looking at the floor. "I was about to ask you the same... I came to check on you." He says blandly. I feel the slightest bit of warm on my cheeks. "Thanks, but I really don't need you to check on me. I'm not a child." I say confidently screwing the cap back on the bottle of water. Usui jerks his head, and his beautiful emerald-green eyes lock on mine as I take a step. I step in my puddle of water, and slip back. I know that desks and chairs are behind me, so I have a nasty world of hurt when my back and head hit the floor and desks. My eyes widen as I fall, unexpectedly. I didn't expect to step and fall, I naturally expected to walk forward. My hand hits the counter my bottle rests on and my wrist bounces as I try to catch myself. In milliseconds, I am held in Usui's arms. One hand caught my head, the other, the end of my back. My eyes still wide from the shock, I try to put together what all happened in a matter of 2-3 seconds. "U-Usui..." I sputter. "Ayuzawa, you're not steady, you need to rest. Before matters get any worse." He says helping me stand, steadying me. "It's not like that! I slipped! I'm not-" I try to explain. "I'm not taking no for an answer." Usui says, his emerald eyes glisten as he sets them on me. I feel the warmth in my cheeks start to form, and a small chuckle comes from my once again savior. "W-What's so funny!?" I say raising my voice a bit. "Nothing, just you-" He says until I cut him off, "It's not funny." I say coldly. Usui's eyes show wordiness. "Ayuzawa..." He says a hint of wordiness trails in his voice. "Huh?" I ask. A sudden grasp of my arm as he holds it up, elbow bent. "H-Hey!" I say alarmed by his sudden actions. "Let me-Ow!' I wince, at my wince Usui eyes widen. He rolls down my sleeve to show a battered and already bruised wrist.

"It's nothing. I'm sure I'll be fine. It's only a bruise." I say, trying not to worry Usui anymore than I already have. Usui quickly presses me up against a counter. "No. Your not fine. I would take you to the infirmary, but no one is there. Let me take you to my home, I will nurse my cute little maid there." He smirks, inches away from my face. "Pervert!" My voice rings through the air as I try to escape his grasp. He chuckles again, this time SLIGHTLY louder than before. He lays the smallest little kiss on my lips, and takes my good hand in his, and we walk down the hallway.

** Usui's Apartment **

** Usui's POV **

"Hold still Ayuzawa. This may hurt just a little..." I let my voice trail off. "Ouch!" She mutters. I continue wrapping her wrist in gauges, I have already applied "Cut-No-More" onto the surface of her wrist. She is sitting in my lap, her knees to her chest, while I uncomfortably am sitting criss-cross. I don't mind, Ayuzawa is worth a lot more to me than comfort. I'd go through anything for her. Her head now lies on my chest, and my heart thumps in her ear. Silence.

"I should probably call Suzana and Mom, let them know where I am. It's almost 9:15 anyway." Ayuzawa says breaking the silence. " I already alerted them, they are completely aware of the situation. Suzana is at a friend's house for a sleepover and your mom is working late at the Hospital. I have full permission to keep you here for the night." I can't help but smile when I see the look on poor Prez's face when she hears this. "PERVERT! I'M GOING HOME! I'll wait for my mom! How could she just hand me off to you? You perverted space alien!" Prez screams. I small chuckle escapes my lips. "Then who's gonna take care of you?" I say watching her face turn another shade of red. "I can take care of myself!" Ayuzawa exclaims getting up from my lap. I frown. She was keeping me warm. "Besides. I don't have anything here... like clothes, toothbrush, hairbrush, so on." She says grabbing her shoes from the front. "Actually no, lookie here." I say smiling, holding up a duffel bag. "I had Suzana drop by with your things." I smirk. "Pervert..." She mutters as she walks back over to me, she left her shoes by the door. _"YES! POINT USUI!" _I congratulate myself mentally. "it's late, I'll make some rice, you go change." I say, walking forward to the kitchen. "C-Change?" She stutters cutely looking down. "Yeah, into pajamas? They should be in your bag," I answer nonchalantly. "Or do you need help undressing with your wrist?" I tease pouring the rice into a pan. "N-no!" She quickly responds. "I'm fine. I'll be back." Ayuzawa says snatching up her bag and heading toward a hallway with a bedroom on the right and a bathroom on the left. She makes a quick right turn. How interesting.

**Misaki POV**

I lock the bedroom door behind me as I take a long good look at this enormous bedroom. Straight ahead, a bed with white satin sheets and pillows, hangover curtains on the bed, and wood head-board and stands. Across from the bed, a large amount of space between, a cat mat, and a large flat screen TV stood up on a nice chrome wood stand. "_Damn this stupid rich pervert." _I think. I set down my bag one of the small night stands by the bed, also chrome wood. Each night stand has a nice gold and silver alarm clock and lamp. I unzip the duffel bag, and clothes are neatly laid out under a tooth-brush, hair brush, socks, tooth paste, underwear, and a bra. I search for any sort of sleepwear. I find a soft green tank top and orange shorts. I put those on with some socks. I don't bother putting on a bra, its way to uncomfortable anyway. I pull my hair up into a tight pony-tail and walk out of the bedroom.

When Usui first sees me, time stops. His eyes widen, the cutest little blush forms on his face, mouth slightly open. "It's not polite to stare." I remind him. He clears his throat. "Right, right." He scoops the freshly cooked rice into 2 bowls. He leaves them on the counter. "Incase you get hungry, they are right there." He says looking down as he approaches the couch I am sitting on. When he looks up, his blush gets darker. He sits beside me, legs firmly on the ground. He is obviously nervous for some unknown reason, and is trying not to show it. Let's see about that. _"Hmm... this could be an amazing scientific experiment. Poor Usui is just the lab rat." _I think.

I slowly climb into his lap, my legs are sprawled across his, my head rests on his shoulder. His heart beats faster. "You seem to be sweating... here, I'll help." I say starting to un-button his shirt. I toss it to the ground. I am now resting on his bare chest... he nervously looks down at me. "Ayuzawa, are you trying to seduce me?" He asks. "Nope. Why?" I ask drawing circles and swirls on his abs. He squirms a bit. "N-no reason..." He says. When my hand traces down his bare side he jerks, and does a small chuckle.

"What's wrong?" I ask, not looking up from his side. "N-Nothing. I'm just a bit..." His voice trails off. "A bit what?" I ask curiously, my fingers drawing vertical waves from his upper side all the way down to his waist repeatedly. This time, a cutest little giggle escapes his mouth as he wiggles just a bit. "Just a bit... ticklish." His voice softens on the last word.

_"Experiment #1: Sexy tickle time." _I make a note in my head. This is only my first of experimental plans for the night, and however long I persuade him to let me stay.

**Arightie! I think I did pretty good for my first fanfiction! Please review and give me hints and tips! Thanks! XOXO**


End file.
